Marry me right now
by veronique2
Summary: Ben decides to propose to Michael on a new TV show called Marry Me Right Now. But not all goes as planned... story is complete


Okay guys, Vero and I were at it again today. We did another live   
chat round robin. Again we had no idea what to write about before   
we started and ended up coming up with this. Hope you guys like   
it! It's another wild ride! But a good one, I hope!  
  
Title: Marry Me Right Now  
Author: Tazzzkitty and Vero  
Fandom: QAF  
Pairing: B/M  
Rating: R  
Archive Permission: ATP and Always, all others ask first  
Feedback Sent To: tazackitty@hotmail.com or mattesaiko@aol.com  
Status: New, Complete  
Category: Romance, Angst  
Disclaimers: Queer As Folk the series, characters and concepts are   
the property, copyright and trademark of Cowlip and Showtime. No   
ownership is claimed by the author, this work is nonprofit,   
noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters   
and situations not specifically owned by the creators of QAF or   
under copyright, are the sole copyright of the author.  
Spoilers: General through all episodes aired.  
Summary: Ben decides to propose to Michael on a new TV show called   
Marry Me Right Now. But not all goes as planned...  
Notes: Written as a live chat round robin. Each authors parts are   
headed by their name.  
VERO:  
  
Ted, Emmett and Debbie were at Michael's apartment with Ben. Ben was   
anxious. Michael was in his store and didn't know about Ben's   
little reunion.  
  
"So why are you here without Michael?" asked Ted.  
  
"It's simple. I need your help. I hope you will help me and say   
your opinions," asked Ben, a little shy.  
  
"Tell us now, Ben, what do you want?" asked Debbie.  
  
"Did you heard about that new gay TV program, very popular...and-"  
  
"What??" asked Ted.  
  
Suddenly, Emmett jumped up and down and yelled happily "Oh my god!   
Oh my god!! It's fabulous."  
  
Ted and Debbie had no clue, so they looked at each other and   
said: "What??? What??"  
  
Emmett took a deep breath and answered before Ben. "It's a new TV   
program called "Marry Me Right Now." Oh my god... make a love   
declaration on TV and you have to marry right after if the lover   
agrees of course and the TV program gives to the new married couple   
a lot of gifts, like a car, a honeymoon trip, money, everything to   
start a wonderful couple's life!" yelled Emmett.  
  
"What?" continued Debbie and Ted.   
  
" But it's hard...very hard to be chosen" said Emmett.  
  
Ben smiled. "I know but I sent them a resume about my relationship   
with Michael and they accepted me...Uh, us… of course in the TV   
program. Your partner doesn't know so Michael doesn't know yet. I   
mean he won't know until the live TV program...it will be Sunday   
next week."  
  
Emmett was happy and hugged Ben. "Oh god! I have to buy some   
clothes...my first TV show appearance!!"  
  
"It's not you who has to be married," said Ted.  
  
"I know, but before the TV show, the staff will make a report on the   
real life of the couple." That means friends too..."  
  
"That's why I want your help, because the staff will be there   
tomorrow to report our day life with Michael...but Michael has to   
not know what it is really about, so I will tell him about a gay   
report for Rage and other stuff... but I definitely need your help   
too..."  
  
Ted found the situation funny. "If I can promote my porn web site   
it's okay for me... I'm so glad you decided to marry Michael, Ben!!"  
  
Debbie smiled. The idea was great to her. Put an ultimatum like that   
to her son...could be good. Ben was good for him and Michael had   
always needed a little push.  
  
But she was worried too... her worry was focused on Brian... he   
could ruin everything.  
  
"Huh, what about Brian... you have to tell him about the TV show   
too?" she asked.  
  
"No, I don't want to...I want Brian to think like it is an ordinary   
report on gay life and Rage no more...I'm scared of what he could   
do..."  
  
Debbie smiled. "It's okay, I will help you too!! Oh my baby son will   
get married!" she cried and hugged Ben.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Michael was sitting behind the counter of his store, reading a comic   
book. He was bored. It was a slow time of day. He heard the bell   
clang above the door and looked up to see who had entered the   
store. Immediately a smile lit up his face.   
  
"Brian! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"  
  
"It's Friday. I took off early. Nothing is more important than   
spending the afternoon with my best friend," Brian said and he   
crossed the store and leaned over the counter to kiss Michael. The   
kiss only made Michael smile even wider.  
  
Brian sat a bag on the counter. "Plus, I brought you lunch.   
Chinese food."  
  
"Oh, good! I'm starving," Michael said as he tore into the bag.  
  
Brian went around behind the counter and sat next to Michael. They   
began to eat.  
  
"So why are you really here?" Michael asked after a few minutes.  
  
"So we could spend the afternoon together, like I said." Brian   
looked hurt at Michael's accusation. "Now come on. Ditch the store   
and let's go out and do something," Brian said.  
  
"I can't, Brian. Friday afternoons are one of my busiest times. As   
soon as the kids get out of school for the week."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So they would be disappointed. I can't do that to them."  
  
"Ah, Mikey the Saint," Brian said shaking his head.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"You shut up!" Brian said in a silly voice and they both started   
laughing.  
  
"How about tomorrow? I don't have to work. We can spend the whole   
day together."  
  
"Won't Ben get upset?" Brian asked, not that he really cared.  
  
"Fuck Ben!" Michael said, smiling.  
  
"I hope that's not what we'll be doing tomorrow," said Brian, with a   
grin.  
  
"NO!" said Michael. He smiled at his friend. "Tomorrow it's just   
you and me."  
  
Just then, Michael's cell phone rang. He grabbed it off the counter   
and looked at the screen.  
  
"It's Ben," he said. "Hang on."  
  
VERO:  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Michael yelled: "WHAT??"  
  
Brian was curious to know why his best friend seemed surprised and   
upset at the same time.   
  
"Okay... I understand, bye..." said Michael.  
  
"What's going on...you don't seem very happy...he finally made a   
smart decision and bought a ticket for Tibet?" asked Brian with a   
large smile.  
  
Michael glared at Brian.  
  
"Fuck off!! Shit...I don't think we will go out tomorrow Brian."  
  
Brian was outraged... "What? You just made a promise Mikey..." he   
said with a serious voice.  
  
"I know, but Ben said that tomorrow some reporters from gay TV will   
go to make a report on me and Rage. They will follow me all the day   
and the next day they will follow Ben too because of his new book...   
and they wanted to make a report about us too."  
  
"Oh... I don't see where's the problem Mikey, I'm Rage... so I have   
to be there for the report too... and why do they have to follow you   
all the fucking day??"  
  
"They certainly want a life of the gay comic writer ..."  
  
Brian grinned. "Sure and they will see how it is..."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't like the tone of your voice... don't do anything that could   
bring troubles Brian!! I'm serious. It's important for my comic..."  
  
"Oh I'm not like that.... and besides why you only and not Justin?"  
  
"Oh yes, I will call Justin too, you are right."  
  
"So after we let them with Justin and it will be just you and me."  
  
"Why am I afraid Brian? I hate that smile you have now."  
  
"Don't worry Mikey..." he said with a great smile.  
  
Michael was upset though how Ben could accept that without telling   
him before.  
  
*********  
  
At the same time, in the gay TV program's office:  
  
"Our program has a little trouble with the audience... Marry Me   
Right Now has to be more spectacular and less romantic... I want   
emotion, I want angst, and something real... our big audiences were   
when the lovers said no... so I want something spectacular this   
time!!"  
  
The two reporters nodded. "If you don't bring me something good, you   
two will be fired."  
  
"I'm sure it will be good this time, it's about a man with HIV and a   
writer of comics… sure it will be great.."  
  
"I hope for you!!" yelled their boss.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
The plan for Saturday was for the reporters to go to Michael and   
Ben's apartment in the late morning and do some initial interviews   
of them separately and then together. Then the reporters would go   
with Michael to the park to meet Brian at noon, so they could do an   
interview of them together and learn about their friendship.   
Afterward, the reporters would leave to go interview Justin and then   
Brian and Michael could spend the rest of the day together.   
Everything went as planned... up to a point.  
  
The interviews at Michael and Ben's apartment went smoothly.   
Michael still had no idea what the interviews were really for.   
Then, surprisingly, the interview with Brian and Michael went   
smoothly, too. Brian was on his best behavior and didn't embarrass   
Michael even once.  
  
Finally, the reporters finished and Brian and Michael were left   
alone... or so they thought. What neither of them knew was that   
the reporters had absolutely no desire to interview Justin.   
Instead, they were much more interested in the relationship between   
Brian and Michael. Though neither of them had displayed anything   
but friendship between the two of them during the interview, both   
reporters knew that there was something more. The two men had a   
chemistry that was undeniable. And they had been best friends for   
so long. There had to be something more. And they were determined   
to find out what.  
  
Brian and Michael walked across the park together, totally unaware   
of the fact that they were still being videotaped by the two   
reporters who were following them at a distance.  
  
"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Brian asked.  
  
"I thought we could have a picnic," Michael said with a smile. "I   
have some food in my car."  
  
"A picnic?" Brian asked, and he made a face.  
  
"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?" Michael asked.  
  
"Nope. I guess not. Bring on the food!"  
  
"Okay, wait here. I'll be right back," Michael said.  
  
He turned to go back to his car and the reporters had to run quickly   
to hide behind some bushes before they were seen.  
  
Michael returned a few minutes later with a picnic basket and a big   
blanket. They spread out the blanket and sat down to begin laying   
out the food. They began eating in silence.  
  
Finally, Brian asked: "So what is up with you and Ben?"  
  
Michael nearly choked on his food.  
  
"What do you mean, what is up?"  
  
Brian shrugged and leaned down on one elbow, sprawling across one   
side of the blanket.  
  
"I don't know. It just seems pretty serious between you two."  
  
Michael laid down on his stomach, facing Brian, leaning his head   
down on his hands.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it is pretty serious," he said, softly.  
  
"How serious?" Brian asked.  
  
"I don't know. Why are you asking all these questions, Brian?"  
  
Michael raised his head to look at his best friend and was surprised   
to see an expression of sadness on his face.  
  
"I miss you, Mikey," Brian said.  
  
Michael's voice caught in his throat. He couldn't speak.  
  
"I miss these times when it's just the two of us," Brian continued.  
  
He reached up a hand to smooth a piece of hair out of Michael's face.  
  
Michael still didn't know what to say. It wasn't like Brian to be   
so open with his feelings and he didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Finally, Michael managed to speak. "What are you getting at, Brian?"  
  
Brian leaned closer to Michael and instead of saying what he was   
getting at, he just got at it. He reached over and tilted Michael's   
face up to his and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He pulled back   
and saw an expression of shock mixed with adoration on Michael's   
face. Without hesitation, he pushed Michael onto his back and   
covered his body with his own. Michael still wasn't protesting, so   
Brian continued, leaning down to place another, more forceful kiss   
on his luscious lips. A moment later, Michael opened up, allowing   
Brian inside, to explore his mouth. Brian's hand slid down   
Michael's chest and slipped up inside his shirt, caressing Michael's   
warm, bare skin.  
  
Meanwhile, in the bushes not 50 feet away, two reporters were   
struggling to keep their camera steady while they practically jumped   
for joy at what they were watching happen in front of them.  
  
VERO:  
  
"Did you tape everything?" said the reporter to his partner.  
  
"Yeah...this time we have a scoop... you were right. These two are   
everything but best friends."  
  
"So, I think we have to discover many things about them..."  
  
"Yes, we have to go Novotny's mother too. Sure we will find out a   
lot of things about them."  
  
"You know I have a great idea for Sunday live..."  
  
"What? Tell me."  
  
"This time we will have 2 declarations of love and two proposals but   
one of them won't be prepared..."  
  
"We we'll catch our two best friends...we will tell their great love   
story to the world...but we have to discover what really happened   
before... how complicated their relationship is or how so simple,   
it's obvious that these two are so in love... oh my god, we will   
have a great audience Sunday."  
  
"But that means the professor will be humiliated too…"  
  
"Maybe yes, maybe not... maybe Michael will accept Ben's proposal   
after all."  
  
The other reporter smiled "Oh no, I want these two being a couple   
much more...they are just great together."  
  
"Yeah, but we need more about the love triangle too...tomorrow I   
want a report with Brian, Michael and Ben together... in their   
ordinary life... I want to see what happens... and after with some   
beautiful music we will make a beautiful love story, people will cry   
and laugh."  
  
The two reporters smiled at each other. This time, they didn't have   
to worry about their career. They went to see Debbie and left the   
two lovebirds.  
  
*********  
  
At the same time, Michael was still under the spell of Brian when   
his phone rang. It was Ben. Michael sat up. Brian was   
disappointed. Ben wanted to know how the interview was with Brian.   
Michael told him that everything was well.  
  
Brian ate an apple. He didn't know why, but he was worried. He had   
enough of Ben and he wanted Michael back.  
  
But he couldn't do anything without everybody blaming him for   
destroying Michael's life.  
  
"If only someone could bring us a good push," he thought.  
  
Michael wasn't talking to Ben anymore. He felt a little uneasy. God,   
he wanted Brian's lips against his again.  
  
He didn't know why, but lately it was more and more difficult for   
him to hold his desire for his best friend. He had a lot of dreams   
about it. And last time when he had sex with Ben he almost cried out   
Brian instead of Ben.  
  
What Michael didn't know was that for Brian it was the same. The   
more the days passed and more he needed to touch and feel his best   
friend against him. They decided to go watch the new   
movie "Daredevil" to not think about their obsession.  
  
The two reporters went to Debbie's home. Debbie was proud and ready   
to talk about the wonderful love story of her son and Ben. But she   
didn't know what the two reporters had in their minds yet.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Debbie happily talked about Ben and Michael to the reporters for a   
long time. But then one of the reporters asked her about Brian and   
Michael's friendship.  
  
She frowned and asked why they wanted to know.  
  
They just said it was normal to want to know about the best friends   
of the people who would be on the show.  
  
So she began to tell them about how Brian and Michael had been best   
friends since they were 14.  
  
"So have they ever been lovers?" one reporter asked.   
  
"What? No!" Debbie quickly answered.  
  
"But they are more than best friends. You have to admit that," said   
the other reporter. "Even we can tell and we only just met them   
today."  
  
"That's not true," said Debbie. "Michael loves Ben. And Brian   
doesn't love anybody!" She was beginning to get upset.  
  
"Why are you covering up for him?"   
  
"I'm not covering up for him," said Debbie. "It's the truth."  
  
"It's not the whole truth."  
  
"I don't think I like where this is going," said Debbie. She stood   
up from the table. "I think maybe you should get out of my house."   
She pointed to the door  
  
The two reporters began to get nervous, thinking they would find out   
nothing in the interview with Michael's mother.  
  
They looked at each other and then leaned in close and began   
whispering to each other. Finally, they sat up and looked back at   
Debbie who had her arms crossed and looked very angry.  
  
"I think we have something that you may want to see..." said a   
reporter as he pulled a videotape out of his bag.  
  
"Why the hell would I want to see your tape?" Debbie asked. "I told   
you to get out of my house. Now go!"  
  
"I think you'll change your mind once you see the tape. What harm   
can it do to just watch it? Now where is your VCR?"  
  
Finally, Debbie agreed to watch the tape and 10 minutes later, she   
was sitting on her couch in shock.  
  
"When did you tape this?" she asked.  
  
"Just this afternoon."  
  
"Oh, shit," she said. "That little asshole!" she yelled. "What the   
fuck is he doing cheating on Ben for?" Debbie stood up off the   
couch and began pacing around the room. "And Brian! He needs to   
keep his dirty paws off my son! All he ever does is cause problems!"  
  
"So, are you ready to talk to us now?" asked one of the reporters.  
  
VERO:  
  
Debbie was furious. "Tell what? My son is blind...he's always after   
Brian!! But Brian is a fucking manipulator!! That's all, he doesn't   
love my son and Michael doesn't want to open his eyes and again he   
will fuck up everything."  
  
"You don't believe that Brian could be in love with Michael?"  
  
"Fucking not!! Brian keeps Michael hooked just for his pride, that's   
all."  
  
The reporters looked at each other and then to Debbie.  
  
"So it's just a manipulation from Brian... okay we understand, thank   
you very much. Don't worry Miss Novotny, we will do everything to   
see your son will get married Sunday to the right man."   
  
"Thanks. Ben is good...if you can bring something that could open   
my sons eyes you 're welcome."  
  
"Can we see Michael's old room?"  
  
"Of course, no problem."  
  
The two reporters were in the room.   
  
"You don't seriously think that Brian is a manipulator who plays   
with Michael do you?"  
  
"Of course not... that woman is crazy and doesn't want to see the   
truth... now we have the evil mother who interferes in her son's   
life...what a great plot."  
  
"Did you find something interesting?"  
  
"Just old pictures, I'm taping it... they are cute in these   
pictures… look at their smile and the way they looked at each other   
on this one..."  
  
"Yes, no wonder, it's love... a love still unspoken out loud...oh my   
god maybe we will have an award for that."  
  
"It will be great."  
  
"I heard that Brian has a son...we can go to see him too... we need   
some sappy baby, too."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The two reporters left and decided to go to Melanie and Lindsay's.   
Lindsay was proud of her baby and Melanie was pregnant since 6   
months.  
  
"So you are pregnant from Michael?" asked the reporter.  
  
"Yeah, and Gus is Brian's son."  
  
"Yeah," said Lindsay.  
  
The two reporters grinned.... everything was incredibly too good.  
  
They talked about Ben and Michael as well. It was a little boring.   
Then the men asked about Michael and Brian.  
  
Melanie rolled her eyes. "Brian is a fucking bastard who plays with   
Michael," she said.  
  
"Mel!!" said Lindsay.  
  
"Brian is unable to love someone," said Melanie  
  
"It's not true, he is in love with Justin," said Lindsay.  
  
"Justin?"  
  
"Yes, they were boyfriends but now it's complicated. They continued   
to see each other but it's too complicated."  
  
For the two reporters Justin was the bad news...they have to find   
out. They still could have an interview with him.  
  
"But you know, Michael never gets what he wants...and it's better   
like that…"  
  
The two reporters left.  
  
"Do you think there's someone who thinks that Brian and Michael do   
belong together? I mean, these lesbians also think it's an   
unrequited love from Michael..."  
  
"With everything, I began to have doubts..."  
  
"Oh whatever...It will be a great love story unspoken or it will be   
the greatest devil Brian who destroys his best friends love story   
each time... That doesn't matter after all...we will have something   
great whatever happens."  
  
"I still believe these two are in love and nobody is able to see it…   
and want to show them!!"  
  
"Oh okay... but if we want to do that we have to have more scenes   
like this afternoon between Brian and Michael...One is not enough."  
  
"Maybe tomorrow with Ben...maybe Brian could be jealous... I mean he   
seems to be a jealous type..."  
  
The other partner smiled. "Oh, I will love that…"  
  
"So Justin Taylor's turn now?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
********  
  
At the same time Debbie called Ben.  
  
She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell about what she   
saw on the tape, but she wanted to make sure that Ben would try to   
be careful with Brian...  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"Hi Ben," Debbie said.  
  
"Hi Debbie," Ben said.  
  
Debbie still didn't know what to say.  
  
"Why are you calling?" Ben asked, trying not to sound rude.  
  
"Oh, no reason," Debbie lied. She smacked her hand into her head.   
Why the hell did she say that?  
  
"Oh, come on, Debbie. Just tell me." Ben was starting to get   
worried.  
  
"Well, I just want you to watch out for Brian this week."  
  
"What for? He doesn't even know about the TV show. Does he? You   
didn't tell him, did you?"  
  
"What? NO! Of course not!"  
  
"Then why would he be a problem?"  
  
"Oh, you know Brian. He's always a problem. I wouldn't want him to   
fuck something up right before you and Michael get married."  
  
"Do you know something I don't know, Debbie?"  
  
"NO!" Debbie answered a little too quickly and a little too   
loudly. "I have to go now, Ben," she said, before Ben had a chance   
to question her anymore. "I... have to cook dinner. Bye!" And she   
hung up.  
  
Ben stood in his apartment looking at the phone. He knew Debbie was   
lying. He just couldn't imagine what she could be trying to hide.   
What the hell was Brian up to this time?  
  
**********  
  
Meanwhile, Brian and Michael were in the movie theater watching   
Daredevil.  
  
"Ben Affleck is so hot. Don't you think so, Mikey?" Brian   
asked. "I don't care if he is blind. I'd fuck him anyway."  
  
"He's not blind, Brian. It's just a movie."  
  
Brian just shrugged and reached over to take a handful of popcorn   
out of the bucket in Michael's lap.  
  
"So would you fuck him, Mikey?" Brian asked.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh," came a voice a few rows behind them.  
  
Brian turned around and glared at the person who tried to shush   
him. The person quickly averted his eyes back to the screen.  
  
Brian settled back down in the seat. "So would you?" he asked   
again.   
  
"Brian..." Michael said.   
  
"You know you would. You've got the hots for him. I know it." He   
reached over and poked Michael in the side. "Mikey and Ben sitting   
in a tree..." Brian started, but then he stopped and frowned,   
realizing what he had said.  
  
Suddenly the conversation wasn't so funny anymore. Michael squirmed   
in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable too. They continued to watch   
the movie in silence for a while. When they finished the popcorn,   
Michael sat the bucket down on the floor. He leaned back in the   
seat and put his feet up on the seat in front of him. He was   
startled when Brian put his arm around his shoulders, but then he   
relaxed again.  
  
"Hey, sit up," Brian said. "I think these armrests fold up."  
  
Michael sat up and Brian lifted the armrest. He held out his arm in   
a gesture to indicate that Michael should lean up against him.   
Michael leaned his back against Brian and Brian wrapped his arms   
around Michael's stomach. Michael was surprised when a few moments   
later, Brian lifted his shirt to put his hands on his bare stomach,   
but he didn't say anything. Brian began to rub slow circles on   
Michael's stomach and Michael found himself sinking further into   
Brian's embrace. Michael closed his eyes and leaned his head back   
on Brian's shoulder. Brian slipped his hands down further and slid   
just his fingertips into Michael's jeans.  
  
Michael tensed up. "Brian, what are you doing?" he whispered.  
  
"I think you know. Just relax," Brian said, and he popped the first   
button of Michael's jeans.   
  
Michael tried to sit up, but Brian held him tight.  
  
"We're in a goddamned movie theater, Brian!"  
  
"I know where we are." Brian popped the next button.  
  
"Well... at least cover my lap with your coat," Michael said,   
realizing it would do no good to fight off Brian's advances.  
  
Brian smiled and reached over to grab his coat. He spread it over   
Michael's lap.  
  
"Better?" he asked. He leaned his head down to kiss Michael's neck.  
  
"Yeah," Michael said. He leaned back into Brian's embrace again.  
  
Brian slipped his hands under the jacket and unbuttoned Michael's   
pants the rest of the way. Michael gasped as Brian grabbed his   
hardening cock through his underwear.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" a voice said from their right as a   
light was shined on them.  
  
Michael quickly sat up and buttoned his jeans back up. Brian looked   
over and saw the man who had shushed him earlier standing at the end   
of the aisle next to an usher with a flashlight.  
  
"I think you two need to get out of here," the usher said.  
  
Brian wanted to protest, but he knew it would do no good. They   
gathered their things and left the theater.   
  
"Great, now I won't know how it ends, Brian!" Michael said.  
  
"I think you know what happens at the end," Brian said with a   
mischievous smile as he wrapped his arm around Michael.  
  
"At the end of the MOVIE, Brian!" Michael said, blushing.  
  
"Oh, Mikey. You're so pathetic," Brian said, shaking his head.  
  
VERO:  
  
The two reporters were with Justin.   
  
"Oh, I understood we had to meet at 4 pm, not 6 pm," said Justin, a   
little upset because he waited for the reporters.  
  
"Sorry, my mistake. Your school is very huge and great."  
  
"Yeah, I like this place."  
  
"So you are the drawer for Rage and we are really impressed by your   
work."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But we have one question??"  
  
"What are you thinking about Zephyr and Rage's relationship?"  
  
"What do you mean? They are partners and best friends, that's all."  
  
"Like Brian and Michael ...just best friends."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"But some parts of the comic between Rage and Zephyr are very   
suggestive."  
  
"It's Michael. He wants that, not me...Michael is still running   
after a hand job that he and Brian didn't finish... it's pathetic."  
  
"Oh...so well you were Brian's boyfriend. Why are you so angry after   
that?"  
  
"Because it was because of Michael that Brian and me broke up. He   
was jealous...you know we are partners for business, but he is not   
my friend."  
  
"So he could be your rival?"  
  
Justin laughed. "Brian can fuck the all town but he will never fuck   
Michael...and Michael just doesn't understand that's all."  
  
"So why are Brian and Michael still friends if Brian doesn't care   
about Michael?"  
  
Justin didn't like the turn of the conversation. "Brian is a   
manipulator. He loves Michael like a good puppy dog, that's all… so   
can you stop please...we are supposed to talk about my work, not   
about Brian and Michael's fucking friendship."  
  
The two reporters noticed that Justin didn't appreciate the subject   
and after a little talk they left him.  
  
"Well, seems everybody is against them...life must be hard for our   
lovers..."   
  
"If they are lovers..."  
  
"I need a break..."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"But I have a idea. Tonight we will go to Babylon and I bought that   
small camera and a microphone, too."  
  
"I always knew you wanted to be a spy."  
  
"Yep... tonight will be fun..."  
  
"I will call Ben to tell him that you have some questions to ask him   
to prepare the show and tell him to go to Babylon tonight."  
  
"Great, sure they will be there and I want some hot shots and some   
revelations, too.. I want to see our love triangle at work..."  
  
********  
  
Ben was in the bedroom when Michael entered.  
  
Michael's mind was focused on the weird day he had with Brian, the   
picnic, the movie...   
  
Ben was worried. He just accepted to go to Babylon tonight.  
  
"I'm home," said Michael.  
  
Ben joined his lover and smiled at him. "So how was your day?"   
  
"Good, I watched Daredevil."  
  
"It was good?"  
  
Michael blushed. Ben noticed. And Michael felt his blushing.  
  
"Ben Affleck was so hot..." Michael said finally.  
  
"You were with Brian?"  
  
"Yep." Michael felt uneasy. He didn't cheat on Ben, but if the man   
hadn't interrupted them, god only knew what could have happened.  
  
Suddenly being with Ben felt wrong. Michael asked himself why he was   
here with Ben instead of Brian. He loved Ben, but each day he was   
closer and closer with Brian showed him that he didn't love Ben the   
way he believed or tried to convince to believe. But he cared about   
Ben. Ben took him in his arms and kissed him. Michael felt sad. Ben   
lips were soft but it wasn't the same as Brian's lips.  
  
Michael broke the kiss. "I need a shower," he said.  
  
Ben smiled. "Oh good idea, baby."  
  
"Ben, can you cook me something? I'm starving..."  
  
Ben understood that Michael didn't want him in the shower. He was   
sad but he remembered Debbie's words and he became furious. Brian   
was behind that mess. He was sure and he felt anger. It was out of   
question that Brian could fuck up everything including the wedding.   
He was ready to show to Brian tonight that Michael was his and not   
Brian's toy.  
  
***********  
  
Brian came back to his loft. His mind was haunted by Michael. He was   
pissed because he couldn't finish the hand job...he thought he was   
cursed.  
  
***********  
  
Then time was up to go to Babylon. The two reporters wanted to have   
some spectacular things to tape and they were ready to provoke it if   
they needed to.  
  
Everybody was in Babylon. Ted and Emmett were dancing. Brian looked   
at some great ass on the dance floor.  
  
Ben and Michael arrived with the two reporters who were hiding a   
camera and put a discreet microphone on Michael's shirt. It was so   
small that nobody could notice it and they wanted to put the same on   
Brian 's shirt as soon as possible. For them, the show had to go on.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
The reporters asked Ben a couple of boring questions, just to make   
it seem like that was the real reason that they wanted to meet him   
there. They were still talking when Brian suddenly spotted them   
across the club. He was angry to see Michael with Ben as if nothing   
had happened that day. Before he knew it, he was walking towards   
them, with no real plan of what to do. He bumped into Ted and   
Emmett as he cut through the crowd. They said "hi" but he ignored   
them.  
  
Michael had his back to Brian and nearly spilled his drink when   
Brian came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. The   
two reporters looked at each other and smiled. Ben looked like his   
head may explode. Ben quickly reached out and took Michael's drink   
from him and set it on the bar. Then he grabbed Michael's hand and   
pulled him out of Brian's arms.  
  
"Michael and I were just going to dance, weren't we baby?" Ben said.  
  
And without giving anyone a chance to say anything, Ben dragged   
Michael out onto the dance floor. Brian stood there glaring at them.  
  
"So... they are really in love, huh?" one of the reporters said to   
Brian.  
  
"What?" Brian said, turning to glare at him.   
  
"Ben and Michael. They are the perfect couple."  
  
"Fuck off," Brian muttered.  
  
The reporter had a very hard time not smiling, but he was a   
professional and he controlled himself.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for Michael?" he asked. He took   
the opportunity to place a comforting arm on Brian's shoulder and to   
plant a microphone on his shirt.  
  
Brian shrugged off the man's arm, but not before the microphone had   
been secured.   
He didn't answer the man's question. Instead he walked to the bar   
and ordered a drink.   
Brian downed his double scotch in one shot and asked for another.   
He downed it too and turned to watch Ben and Michael on the dance   
floor.  
  
Neither Ben nor Michael were having a very good time dancing. They   
were both too busy thinking about Brian, though for very different   
reasons. Ben wanted Brian to see that Michael was his. And Michael   
wished it was Brian he was dancing with. Which only made him feel   
even more guilty about everything.  
  
Finally, Brian had watched for long enough. He had to do   
something. He pushed his way through the crowd, pissing off a lot   
of people, until he reached Ben and Michael.  
  
"Can I cut in?" he asked, and without giving either man a chance to   
answer, he grabbed Michael by the hand and dragged him off.  
  
Ben wanted to chase after them, but he didn't want to make a scene.   
So he let them dance.  
  
By this time Michael was beginning to get a little bit pissed off.   
He was starting to feel like a rag doll, being dragged wherever Ben   
or Brian wanted him to go.  
  
"What is wrong with you, Brian?" Michael asked.  
  
"What do you mean? I want to dance with you."  
  
"But you were rude to Ben."  
  
"So? You weren't thinking too much about Ben's feelings earlier   
when I had my hand down your pants," Brian said.  
  
He pulled Michael closer to him and ground their hips together as   
they danced. Michael felt himself turn red and he looked around to   
see if Ben was watching. Michael spotted him glaring at them from   
the bar and pushed Brian away.  
  
Brian tried to pull Michael closer again. "Come on, Mikey... you   
weren't fighting me earlier..."  
  
"We're in the middle of Babylon, Brian! Everyone can see us!"  
  
"What? Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
"Of course not... but... well what the hell is going on?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Brian asked, frowning.   
  
"What is going on between us, Brian?"  
  
"Nothing right now, because you won't let me!" Brian said. He   
lowered his hands to Michael's waist and tried to pull him closer   
again.  
  
But Michael was done being messed with. He pushed Brian away so   
hard he nearly fell to the floor and he stomped away across the   
dance floor.   
  
Ben saw Michael push Brian and walk away. He moved to follow   
Michael. Ben reached Michael and touched his shoulder. Michael   
turned around to see who touched him.  
  
"Baby, are you okay?" Ben asked.  
  
"Fuck off!" Michael yelled and he stomped away across the club.  
  
VERO:  
  
The two reporters saw everything. One reporter decided to follow   
Michael as the other moved closer on Brian. They taped the whole   
part but the reporter didn't want to miss recording Brian's hurt   
face. Even if less than a minute later Brian's hurt expression   
disappeared  
  
Ben, who was furious, joined Brian. "What did you do to him?" he   
asked with anger.  
  
"None of your business," answered Brian.  
  
"You are an asshole Brian... you'd better understand that Michael is   
not yours...he is not your toy!! Michael is with me! He is in love   
with me, so let him. Why do you always destroy the happiness he   
could have?"  
  
Brian glared at Ben. "Calm down, Ben." he said.  
  
"Everyone knows about your fucking game!! I just don't understand   
why Michael is still your friend after all these years… why he is so   
blind?"  
  
Brian smiled in a provocative way. "It's just because he is in love   
with me."   
  
That line hurt Ben deeply... but Ben didn't want to lose.  
  
"No, it's just because he is waiting after a fuck, that's all, it's   
not love, it's just about sex."  
  
"He wants to have sex with you but the man he is in love with is   
me...and how funny he is so in love with me that even if you will   
propose sex now, he will refuse."  
  
Ben smiled. Brian wanted to punch him.  
  
The reporter didn't miss anything.   
  
Brian glared at Ben. He turned his back. He was moved inside. Maybe   
Ben was right...after all Michael rejected him tonight. He needed to   
go out but he didn't show how he was moved inside and he pretended   
to go to the backroom.  
  
Ben was happy to have his little revenge with Brian. But Michael's   
reaction was worrying a lot.  
  
Emmett and Ted saw the part and joined Ben.   
  
"Don't worry for Michael, maybe this time, Michael has realized that   
Brian is a bastard," said Ted.  
  
"Besides, you gave Brian a lesson he won't forget," said Emmett.  
  
"Come on, wait a little, drink with us and after you will have to   
comfort Michael when he will be ready to listen and think that in   
one week Brian will be pissed off more than that."  
  
"Yes Ben, next week you will offer to Michael the most beautiful   
proposal you could do..."  
  
Emmett and Ted smiled at Ben.  
  
The reporter followed Brian in the backroom.  
  
He joined him. "Nice place," he said.  
  
"I know... what are you looking for? A good fuck? I can introduce to   
some guys if you want?" said Brian.  
  
"Maybe later… I need to talk to you… I saw what happened..."  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Everybody thinks you are a bastard who plays with your best friends   
feelings. But I know they are all wrong. I know you are in love with   
him, the only thing you have to do is to tell him and fuck them."  
  
Brian was looking at two guys who were fucking.   
  
"You know, you are right."  
  
"Glad you listened to what I said."  
  
"Yes, I will fuck them." And Brian moved closer to the two hot guys   
and began to unzip his pants.  
  
The reporter was in shock but he didn't want to stay on this. He saw   
that Brian was moved and he understood it was his way to hide the   
hurt and forget the pain.  
  
He was determined now… Sunday it will be Brian and Michael's   
wedding, happy or not.  
  
The reported joined Ben. He continued to ask him some ordinary   
questions as nothing. He knew that his partner was outside probably   
with Michael.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
The reporter who was following Michael was surprised to see him go   
into the back room instead of going outside. He got to the exit of   
the club and instead turned around and slipped into the room full of   
naked men pleasing each other. Michael went deep inside the room   
and stood against a wall, in the corner. Several men approached   
him, but he turned them all down and they finally realized he only   
wanted to watch.   
  
The reporter followed inside so he could see if Michael would cheat   
on his boyfriend. When he saw Michael was just standing in the   
corner, he decided to wait and see if anything would happen. Men   
began to proposition him, and he decided what the hell and let one   
of them blow him. A couple minutes later, he saw Brian and the   
other reporter enter the backroom. Neither of them noticed him or   
Michael.  
  
A few minutes later, the reporter left and Brian approached two men   
who were fucking, clearly intent on joining in on the fun.  
  
Both Michael and the reporter getting the blowjob were watching   
Brian.   
  
Suddenly Brian stopped, just as he was about to pull down his   
pants. Something wasn't right. He looked around the room and saw   
Michael watching him from the corner.  
  
"Shit," he muttered.  
  
He zipped his pants back up and walked towards Michael.   
  
Michael saw Brian walking towards him, but he didn't want to talk to   
him. He tried to push past Brian and leave the room, but Brian   
grabbed him.  
  
"Leave me alone, Brian!"  
  
"Mikey, stop!"  
  
"No! I know what you want now. You just want a fuck. You couldn't   
get it from me so you came to the back room. Well don't let me stop   
you."  
  
He jerked out of Brian's grasp and took off for the door.  
  
"Mikey I'm sorry!" Brian yelled, loudly. His words seemed to   
reverberate against the walls of the back room and some of the men   
stopped their actions.  
  
Michael froze in the doorway just as he was about to exit the back   
room. He turned around and looked at Brian who looked like a little   
lost boy standing in the middle of the room. Michael jerked his   
head to the side to indicate that Brian should follow him and he   
left the room. Brian followed and they left the club and went   
outside to talk.  
  
Michael stood out on the sidewalk and crossed his arms over his   
chest, waiting to see what Brian had to say for himself.  
  
"Mikey... I'm... I'm... sorry," Brian said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know what for!"  
  
"Maybe I want to hear you say it. Don't I deserve that at least?"  
  
"Fine!" Brian practically yelled. Then he calmed himself   
down. "I'm sorry I treated you like that on the dance floor. I   
shouldn't have done that to you in front of Ben."  
  
"That's it? You're sorry you did it in front of Ben? You aren't   
sorry for constantly teasing me? For only giving me little tidbits   
of your affection and driving me crazy in the process? You aren't   
sorry that you can't express how you really feel for me?"  
  
Brian stood there for a minute trying to process what Michael had   
just said to him.  
  
"So you want to go back to my place?" Brian asked.  
  
VERO:  
  
"What?" yelled Michael. Michael didn't know what to do. Maybe   
punching Brian for once could be a good idea but he didn't do it.  
  
"I think it 's what you want, no?" said Brian.  
  
Michael was furious. "You are an asshole, Brian!!" yelled Michael.  
  
"Why? It's not what you want from the first time you met me? A   
fuck!" yelled Brian.  
  
Michael stared at his best friend. "Go to hell Brian." And he left.   
In fact he was running.   
  
Brian was watching him. He walked away and reached his loft. He laid   
down on his bed and finally allowed himself to let go his tears as   
he remembered Ben's words "And even if you propose to him to have   
sex he won't want to because he is in love with me."  
  
Brian couldn't stop himself to hear again and again Ben's fucking   
words.   
  
Michael was still running and his face was covered with tears.  
  
He arrived in front of his mother's home. Debbie wasn't there. He   
entered his old room and laid down on his bed.  
  
After a little moment, he looked at some pictures of Brian and him.   
He wanted to throw them out but he couldn't. He decided to leave and   
went to his apartment.  
  
**********  
  
In their car the two reporters were mad. "What the fuck was that!!"  
  
"Now I know why after 18 years they didn't cross the line..."  
  
"That fucking Ben!! I don't believe it... and Brian is so clumsy!!"  
  
"You forget Michael...he is blind to not see how Brian is in love   
with him... it's like they were in front of each other but didn't   
see them."  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"All we can do now is make a good movie about these two. For like   
us everybody can see what a great love it is and how people around   
us can make things complicated."  
  
"It's a kind of Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"But we have to invite Brian to our TV show..."  
  
"He won't come if he knows what show it is."  
  
"Maybe we can say to him that in fact Ben wants to marry Michael at   
the TV show… that could make him react."  
  
"I don't think so... he thinks Michael only wanted sex and now   
doesn't want him anymore… he won't come."  
  
"We have to invite him like he won a prize or something like that   
and make sure he will be there."  
  
"Well, and Michael will be there because Ben already prepared   
everything."  
  
"That will be a great show you know."  
  
"Sure, but for the first time we won't know what will really happen."  
  
"That's why it will be fun."  
  
"So now we have a lot of stuff to do to be ready for the show."  
  
"Do you think they will talk to each other again?"  
  
"Yep, after all, they are together since 18 years...sure they make   
peace sooner or later."  
  
"And the final for our show!!"  
  
"Yep, we rock."  
  
Michael and Brian didn't talk to each other the next two days. Ben   
was happy that finally everyone opened his eyes. Debbie was in   
heaven even when she saw her son deeply hurt. She knew that Sunday   
it would be the most beautiful day of his life.  
  
Brian worked a lot and drank a lot too. He met Justin and he fucked   
him roughly. Another two days passed when Michael and Brian bumped   
into each other in a department store.  
  
They looked at each other in shock. They missed each other a lot.   
Brian was praying to Michael let himself talk. He needed Michael and   
it was the same for Michael. After all they were still best friends   
weren't they?  
  
Brian moved closer to Michael.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. And then they laughed   
a little.  
  
"I shouldn't have said those things, Mikey."  
  
"No. You shouldn't have," said Michael. "But I suppose I was a   
little out of line, too. I shouldn't have reacted so strongly."  
  
"No, it was my fault," Brian said.  
  
"Brian, just stop. It's over, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"So..." they both said.  
  
"Is everything okay between you and Ben?" Brian asked.   
  
"Yeah, I think so. He's still mad at you, though."  
  
"When isn't he?" Brian asked and he smiled a little.  
  
"True," Michael said and he nodded his head.  
  
They stood there in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments.  
  
"Well, I have to buy these things and get home. Ben is waiting for   
me," Michael said.  
  
"Of course," said Brian. He nodded sadly. "I'm glad you're not mad   
at me."  
  
"Me too. See ya, Brian."  
  
"See ya, Mikey."  
  
They parted ways, but both men were not happy. In fact they were   
both very depressed.  
  
When Michael had gone home to Babylon on Saturday, Ben had been   
waiting for him.  
  
Saturday night:  
  
Michael stumbled in the door, his face still tearstained and his   
eyes all swollen and red.  
  
"Baby, are you okay?" Ben asked, rushing to the door to take Michael   
in his arms.  
  
Michael was too upset to protest and let his lover lead him to the   
bedroom.  
  
"What happened, Michael?" Ben asked, but Michael didn't respond. He   
fell back onto the bed and let Ben undress him and then he curled up   
under the covers, hugging them to his chest.   
  
Ben curled around him from behind. "What did he do? Did he hurt   
you? Say something to upset you? What? Michael, tell me."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," Michael said. "It doesn't matter   
anyway."  
  
Ben was hurting, but he stopped questioning Michael and let him go   
to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Michael woke up in a better mood and Ben was   
relieved. But what he didn't know was that Michael was still   
hurting more than ever. But he had decided that he was going to   
forget Brian. He had to for the sake of his own sanity.   
  
So for the next couple of days, he tried to put all thoughts of   
Brian out of his head and focus on Ben. It didn't really work, but   
he figured it would get easier with time.   
  
But then he ran into Brian in the store and everything came flooding   
back to him. His body and mind ached for his best friend. He   
wanted nothing more than to take Brian into his arms and tell him he   
loved him and wanted to be with him forever. But he didn't do it.   
  
Instead he managed a short, relatively pleasant conversation and   
then left. It took every bit of strength he had to walk away   
without even touching Brian at all, but he managed it.  
  
Brian was hurting too. Ever since Saturday night, he kept replaying   
what had happened over and over again in his head.  
  
He couldn't believe he had said to Michael all he wanted was a fuck.   
Even when he said it, he knew it wasn't true. He would have given   
anything to take it all back, but he couldn't.  
  
He wanted to cry when he saw Michael in the store and he said   
everything was fine between him and Ben. He couldn't believe that   
Michael could dismiss him so easily, but that was what appeared to   
happen. He watched Michael walk away from him and it felt like a   
piece of his heart was walking away, too.  
  
VERO:  
  
Brian decided to phone to Michael. His heart was beating but he   
didn't want to let go... maybe Michael let him go but not him. He   
just couldn't throw out 18 years of friendship like that. Michael   
answered the phone. Brian took a deep breath and tried to smile   
behind the phone even if Michael couldn't see it   
  
"Hi, it's me, Brian."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I wanted to see if you wanted to see the end of Daredevil tonight."  
  
Michael was in shock. He didn't expect that.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I will buy tickets, popcorn and drinks."  
  
"I don't know Brian..."  
  
"I thought you weren't mad at me?"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"So where's the problem?"  
  
They were silent. It was so difficult to Brian to pretend like   
nothing happened, like everything was well, like he could forget but   
he used to do that even if it was always hard.  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
"I have to ask to Ben."  
  
"To go to the theater with your best friend?"  
  
Brian said it "best friends" again. He knew that he was asking to   
Michael to delete everything... the words best friends he hated it   
but at least it was only he could get.  
  
Michael's heart sank as he heard Brian say "with your best friend".   
He hated those two words too. But they were best friends since so   
long.  
  
He knew when he bumped into Brian that he couldn't live in peace   
with Brian around.  
  
He had to accept it. So he took a deep breath and said with a smile:  
  
"Okay!! But I want the big size for the popcorn."  
  
"Sure, see ya tonight."  
  
"Okay, 8 pm."  
  
Michael and Brian were still like they were. It 's like nothing   
could break them. They were relieved even if they knew that the road   
will still full of bumps like Saturday night's. It was inevitable.  
  
***********  
  
In the TV program office, the two reporters went to see their   
producer. Their boss seemed happy. And their lawyer was there to   
watch it too to make sure nothing could be bad for the company.  
  
"What a beautiful love story," said the producer. "These two will   
explode our audience."  
  
"And the humiliation of the official lover will be great too."  
  
The lawyer seemed worried. "What humiliation...?"  
  
"In fact in the video it's not the official lovers who will propose."  
  
"What? You mean it's like a love triangle? Who is the poor guy who   
will be humiliated?"  
  
"Our client is professor Ben Bruckner."  
  
The lawyer turned pale. "The professor Ben Bruckner? The writer who   
has HIV?"  
  
"Yes," said the two reporters.  
  
"Oh no! No way that our program will humiliate him!! He is not   
fucking anonymous!! If we do that we will have a lot of problems   
from the AIDS community and other stuff."  
  
"But we have no choice, I mean it's sure that Michael will refuse   
his proposal."  
  
"It's your problem but we have to not humiliate him or we will be in   
a lot of troubles."  
  
"So what, you have to cancel the show?"  
  
"We can't do that! " said the producer.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You two had better find a way or I will fire you after the program   
and you will pay for the lawyers and everything."  
  
The two reporters were mad. They left the office.  
  
"Shit! Shit! Shit!"  
  
"So what are you doing now...?"  
  
"This TV program will be a disaster."  
  
"Maybe, you have to convince Ben to let go of Michael."  
  
"Are you kidding me... did you see what happened at Babylon? He will   
never let him go."  
  
"But you know like me that everybody misunderstands the relationship   
between Brian and Michael...maybe if he will watch our movie about   
them, he could change his mind. It's obvious when you see this movie   
that they are in love and that Brian isn't a bastard who plays with   
Michael...everybody can see that Brian is crazy about Michael in   
that movie."  
  
"That won't work."  
  
"We have to try, convince him to not propose to Michael, but go as   
the cupid who will reunite the two lovers... like he was the hero"  
  
"God..."  
  
"We have to try... at least we will say to him that if he doesn't do   
that he will be humiliated for sure because Brian and Michael won't   
cut the relationship forever."  
  
"I guess we can try after all, that couldn't be worst."  
  
The two reporters went to Ben and explained him everything, what   
they saw, what they heard, that Ben could lose more than a lover,   
his pride. Ben was furious and they had to show him the movie they   
made. And that movie was so great that he couldn't deny that Brian   
and Michael did belong to each other. And that Michael didn't wait   
for a fuck and that Brian was in love with his best friend. His   
heart was breaking in two. But he knew that now Brian and Michael   
were falling apart. And he wanted to keep a hope that he could   
marry Michael on Sunday.  
  
"They broke apart now, Brian and Michael it's the past now...I saw   
Michael crying and even if he is hurting he gives up on Brian   
now...he won't refuse me on Sunday."  
  
"Ben, we seriously think it's a question of time, I mean, they've   
known each other for fucking 18 years and since now nothing could   
separate them and sure it's not now that they can be broke apart,   
it's a bond so strong nobody can understand."  
  
"I think it's over for them now."  
  
The two reporters were desperate.  
  
Then Michael entered. He was surprised to see the two reporters.  
  
"Oh hello," said Michael with a large smile.  
  
Ben noticed the smile. It was a different smile from the past days.   
It wasn't a forced smile.  
  
"Hey Michael."  
  
"Hey baby, these two men are going to leave, what do you want to do   
tonight?"  
  
Michael felt uneasy. "Oh, I have plans for tonight."  
  
"Oh really, what plan?"  
  
"Theater... Brian phoned me, he bought tickets... it was like a make   
up gift..."  
  
Ben was in shock as the two reporters looked at each other.  
  
"So you two are not angry anymore?"  
  
"No. Are you mad?"  
  
"No...no…" said Ben, confused.   
  
"Great." Michael smiled at him and kissed him tenderly.  
  
The two reporters gave a look to Ben. "If you change your mind, call   
us."  
  
Ben nodded as he watched Michael who had a large smile on his face.  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
Ben and Michael had a nice dinner and then at 8pm Brian picked up   
Michael to go to the movies. Brian and Ben didn't speak to each   
other much and Brian and Michael left quickly. As Brian picked up   
Michael, Ben heard them say what theater they were going to and he   
got an idea.   
  
He had to see for himself how they were when they were alone   
together. So he gave them a few minutes and then he went outside   
and got in his car to drive to the theater.   
He sat in his car until he saw them buy their tickets and then he   
got out and bought a ticket, too. He followed them down the hall   
and was very shocked to see them go into the theater showing   
Daredevil. He thought they had just seen it?   
  
He waited until the movie started and the theater was dark and he   
slipped inside. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness   
and then he could see Brian and Michael. He sat several rows   
behind him where he could watch them.  
  
Brian and Michael were silent for a little while, eating their   
popcorn and watching the movie. Then Brian started to get bored,   
since he had already seen the beginning of the movie. He began to   
shift around in his seat.  
  
"What's wrong, Brian?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm bored. We already saw this part."  
  
"You're like a child. Can't you just relax and have fun?"  
  
"I'm sure we could find some way to have fun," Brian said and he   
grinned mischievously at Michael.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Michael said. "I'm seeing the end of the movie   
this time."  
  
"Awww, Mikey. You're no fun." Brian jutted his lip out in a pout   
and Michael's heart leapt up into his throat.  
  
He never could resist Brian when he looked so cute. He leaned up   
and kissed Brian softly. Brian raised his hand to run his fingers   
through Michael's hair. Soon, they were kissing passionately and   
they didn't notice the time go by.  
  
Nor did they notice when Ben stood up and left the theater, shaking   
his head sadly and trying not to cry. He knew what he had to do.   
He took a few minutes to pull himself together and then he pulled   
out his cell phone and he called the reporters. They were very   
surprised to hear from him again so soon.  
  
"You're right," Ben said. "They're in love. I don't like it, but   
it's true."  
  
"I'm sorry," the reporter said.  
  
"Don't be. It's not your fault. Just tell me what you want me to   
do."  
  
VERO:  
  
Ben prepared everything and enjoyed what he knew was his last week   
with Michael. Brian had received his invitation where it was notice   
he had to wear a tux. Ben said to Michael they have to go to a party   
where he will receive a prize for his last book so he had to wear a   
tux too.  
  
When Brian arrived at the address, he noticed it was a TV studio...   
He was proud that he would receive his award for his work on   
advertising in such a place. He was only sad that Michael couldn't   
be here with him because he had to go with Ben to his party.   
  
He entered and a lovely woman said to Brian he has to wait in a   
guest room until they will call him. Brian found this strange but he   
enjoyed the champagne.  
  
Ben and Michael arrived and Ben asked to Michael to wait for him in   
a room because he had an important thing to do that it was a   
surprise and he didn't want Michael to follow him.  
  
Debbie, Ted, Emmett, Justin, Lindsay, and Melanie arrived in the   
theater that was full of a crowd. Ben didn't tell them about the   
little change… he didn't have time to tell and knew that they   
couldn't keep a secret like that.  
  
So Debbie and the gang still believed that they would assist to   
Michael and Ben's wedding. Lindsay was a little upset because   
nobody called Brian. But they all said to her that if Brian knew he   
would fuck up everything and he made enough these last days.  
  
So they sat as the show began.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Marry Me Right Now."  
  
"Today it is a very particular and spectacular show… I never saw   
such a beautiful love story before and to explain it, I'm calling   
our prestigious guest Mr. Ben Bruckner."  
  
Ben entered fiercely as everybody applauded his entry.  
  
"So Ben, you have a wonderful story to tell us."  
  
"Yes, and I'm proud to be here tonight and introduce to you the most   
beautiful love story I have ever seen and witnessed."  
  
TAZZZ:  
  
"Brian and Michael have been best friends since they were 14 years   
old," Ben began.  
  
In the crowd, Debbie and the rest of the gang looked at each other   
nervously, wondering why Ben was talking about Brian and Michael.  
  
"They had a friendship like no other," Ben continued. "No one can   
truly know how they feel about each other. And even I had no clue   
until just a few days ago. In fact, Michael is my lover. Or at   
least he was. But now I know that we are not meant to be."  
  
"What?" Debbie shouted. Ted and Emmett quickly quieted her before   
she ruined the show.  
  
"It's impossible to explain Brian and Michael's relationship in   
simple words, so watch this video and perhaps you will begin to   
understand."  
  
The lights dimmed and the video began to play on the big screen on   
the stage.  
  
*********  
  
Brian was starting to get impatient while waiting in the room. He   
had already drunk two glasses of champagne. He opened up the door   
to the hallway from which he had entered the room and looked   
outside. He saw no one, so he went back into the room. He crossed   
to the other door on the other side of the room and opened it. He   
was very surprised to see another, almost identical room. Sitting   
on the couch was Michael, also dressed in a tux with a glass of   
champagne in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they both asked.  
  
"I'm supposed to be waiting for them to give me my award," Brian   
said. "But they've left me waiting for forever."  
  
"But this is where Ben's party is. How can you be getting your   
award here, too?"  
  
"Why are you sitting in here all alone instead of at the party?"   
Brian asked.  
  
"Ben said he had a surprise. So I'm waiting here."   
  
"This is too weird, Mikey," Brian said. He sat down next to Michael   
on the couch. "Something has to be going on. But what?" Brian asked  
  
"I don't know. I'm sure it's just a coincidence, Brian."  
  
"Maybe..." Brian said. He slid closer to Michael. "You know, you   
look hot in that tux."  
  
Michael blushed. "You do too, Brian."  
  
Brian reached over and took Michael's glass of champagne away and   
set it on the table. He leaned towards Michael.  
  
"How come you've been pretending like we didn't make out for like an   
hour at the movie the other day?" Brian asked.  
  
Michael squirmed uncomfortably under Brian's gaze.  
  
"I don't know..." Michael said.  
  
"Because I haven't been able to forget it," Brian said. He leaned   
even closer and placed a kiss on Michael's cheek.  
  
"Me either," Michael whispered.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," Brian said. He placed a soft kiss on   
Michael's lips and soon the passion overcame both of them. Brian   
pushed Michael down onto the couch.  
Michael moaned into Brian's mouth as Brian explored every inch of   
Michael's mouth with his tongue. Suddenly the door opened and they   
looked over to see one of the reporters standing there.  
  
"Oh!" he said.  
  
"Well, this is just perfect!" he said, smiling happily.  
  
Brian and Michael were confused. They sat up and straightened out   
their tuxes and their hair.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Brian asked.  
  
"You two have to come with me," the reporter said. "It's almost   
time."  
  
"Time for what?" Michael asked.  
  
"You'll see. Now come on. Quickly."  
  
Brian and Michael followed the reporter out into the hall. He led   
them through the building and they began to faintly hear a loud   
voice in the distance. They could swear they heard their names.   
They looked at each other with puzzled expressions. The voice got   
louder as they went further and they could hear the words being   
spoken.  
  
"Brian and Michael share a special love. A love which we hope they   
will share with all of us tonight, on live TV."  
  
"What the fuck?" Brian yelled.  
  
"Shhhhhh," said the reporter.  
  
"Don't shush me!" Brian yelled. "You tell me what is going on,   
right now!"  
  
Michael was stunned into silence. He waited to see what would   
happen.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell you," said the reporter, nervously.  
  
"You tell us or we both walk away," said Brian.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you," said the reporter, knowing that if they left   
the show would be a disaster.  
  
He gave them the shortest version he could think of to tell them   
what was going on. By the time he was done, Michael was as pale as   
a ghost and he looked like he was about to pass out.  
  
"M...m...married?" he finally said.  
  
Brian wrapped his arm around Michael to make sure he wouldn't fall   
over.  
  
"Are you fucking insane?" Brian asked the reporter.  
  
"Please, keep your voice down. They'll hear you."  
  
"I don't care! Do you really expect us to go through with this?"  
  
"But you're in love, aren't you?"  
  
Michael and Brian were both silent. They looked at each other and   
they both smiled. Tears built up in Michael's eyes and Brian   
reached up to wipe them away. He leaned down and kissed Michael   
softly. It only made Michael cry harder.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brian asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy," said Michael.   
  
"So do you want to do it?" Brian asked, a wicked grin crossing his   
face.  
  
"Are you serious?" Michael asked.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know. It's just so sudden. And in front of all those   
people. And on live TV!"  
  
"But I love you, Michael," Brian said, causing Michael's breath to   
catch in his throat.  
  
"I love you, too, Brian."  
  
Brian knelt down in front of Michael and took his hand in both of   
his.  
  
Michael stared down at Brian with wide eyes.  
  
"Will you marry me, Mikey?" Brian asked.  
  
Michael smiled and began to cry again.  
  
"Yes," he finally said.  
  
Brian stood up and hugged Michael tightly. He picked him up and   
swung him in a circle. He set him down and placed a kiss on   
Michael's lips. Finally he pulled away and took Michael's hand, to   
lead him down the hall.  
  
"Come on, Mikey. Let's go shock the world."  
  
THE END 


End file.
